


It is not a sin if there is no one around

by PetitPaulJoseph



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, and by extremely dubious i mean there is none, because it is an unexpected event during someone's sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Summary: Seonghwa had accepted for Yeosang to sleep in his bed. Some good time ensues.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949149
Kudos: 14





	It is not a sin if there is no one around

Seonghwa was half-asleep, his mind racing. Some two hours ago, Yeosang came to him, feeling lonely, asking to share Seonghwa's bed, at least this night. It was fine in itself, but the constant warmth of Yeosang's skin on his, his arms around his waist, it was overwhelming. It burned him. He thought of roll over at the edge of his bed, but Yeosang's grip was strong and the older didn't want to wake him by accident. So he stayed, unmoving, breathing loudly.  
Every little move that Yeosang made went to his groin as if he was stimulating him, but he wasn't. It wasn't his fault if Seonghwa was disturbed, he hadn't been before, so why now ?  
Minutes passed by without any hope for him to rest, each worse than the previous, and he decided to ressort to means that made him blush with shame. He prayed for Yeosang to keep sleeping like there was no tomorrow, using one of his hands to relieve himself, trying to remain silent as he climaxed. It was enough, he wanted more.  
“Dammit Yeosang !” he cursed under his breath, still careful to not wake the younger.  
He removed his underwear and tossed it somewhere (didn't where, didn't care) and with many acrobatics succeed in installing himself right, Yeosang still by his side, wrapped around him, but now Seonghwa was almost sitting. He spread his legs and reached for lube, pouring some on his free hand. He slowly worked himself with his fingers, moaning softly, his eyes fixed on Yeosang's sleeping face. He was so pretty like that, unconscious, his chest raising and falling quietly, his lips barely closed.  
He kissed him, on the cheek first, then the lips. They were like he imagined them to be, sweet and nothing like Hongjoong's (but no one was like him, he was too much of a man for anyone to lool alike). He wanted so much thing at the moment, but it didn't seem right, so he did none except kissing Yeosang, cumming with more intensity than before, full of bliss just by thinking of his dongsaeng under him, how it would be.  
After he cleaned roughly he slept too well, his lips on Yeosang's neck, anticipating the morning more than he should.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread it, so it may be awful, I don't know.


End file.
